Aden James
Sonic the cat is the lead protagonist in Sonic the Cat, he is New Stellia's hero and arch enemy to Dr. Eggman. He started out his life with his mother, sister and brother, as a sky blue cat with brown eyes, and at 3 years old slipped and fell into a river (while he was out with his older sister Sonia) which had been polluted with a nuclear waste known as Phaeton causing his physical appearance to change. In Midbranch, his role as a hero grew to be a problem for the town due to severe damage cause, and the repairs grew too much, and he and his best friend Tails had to move away to live in Avinville. He now lives there with his wife Amy. Lifetime 'Early life' Sonic the Cat grew up in Midbranch (also known as Oceanside) with his brother and sister, Sonia and Manic, and Ella, his stork parent. His mother had been unable to take care of him and his siblings, and left them under Ella's care, and they had never known their mother or father. At a young age he and his sister went to a river downtown away from their city, in the eastern Blank Woods. Sonic wandered off and ended up slipping and falling into the river. Sonia ran over and tried to pull him out but he ended up going under, inable to swim. The river's water was contaminated with Phaeton (Radioactive poison), polluted from a factory at the end of the river, from the Pollution incident. In actuality, he drowned, but was somehow revived by the effects of Phaeton. When he climbed back out, his appearance was changed drastically. The events from that accident are what led to him being the hero he is today. At some point along that time, later, he met Tails and lots of his other friends, but unfortunately only he, Tails and his girlfriend Sally lived in Midbranch, everyone else lived in other parts of New Stellia and were met through their adventures. Their time in Midbranch soon ended, when an issue with the town had it so he and Tails had to move to Redfield Town. This lead to his breakup with Sally, leaving the two in a hatred quarrel that wasn't resolved until years later with Kira. They had gone to Redfield Town shortly after that, but ended up living in Avinville instead, due to the tight spaced town. Despite the strange theories about the village, they stayed there and are still there now. 'Present' After moving to Avinville, a lot ''happened. All of that is explained in the animated series, also the seperate canon of the My Choice series, for how he fell in love with Amy. Currently, he's living at the edge of the town, near the Blank Woods (ironically, but he doesn't remember that that's where he drowned!) He lives with Amy, who is now his wife, their six kids, Kani, Sally, Pitch, Funnel the Skunk, Kira, Jasmine, and of course Ella and her 5 stork friends. As crowded as the house is, everyone gets along really well and the household is really stable. Personality Sonic is impatient, cocky, and somewhat arrogant. He can lose his temper easily but not too much. Even with his irritable personality, he has a soft side but is sometimes afraid to show it, he can also get really emotional too. He is also really stupid, and admits he does smart things accidentally - he is quite accident prone. Family Main Abilities *Super sonic speeds *Spin dash Character design Sonic's design never really changed at all, except in his current(final) design his eyes are Luminous vivid pistachio (Lime Green) instead of Luminous vivid sap green (Neon Green) and in his first design he had mint green paws and belly. Details 'Skills' Sonic has a few skills other than his speed aswell. ''Art Sonic claims he's not a very good artist, but when it's shown it's very similar to the actual character's style - therefor his art was extremely realistic. His artistic talent is passed down to his daughter Lavender, who enjoys painting and sketching. ''Music'' Sonic is also talented with music, he can sing and play the guitar, but he doesn't do it as much as he used to. 'Fears' ''Water'' Even outside of Sonic the Cat he's afraid of water; being a cat only makes that 10x worse. He acts like he's allergic to it. This is majorly shown in High Tide. ''Possums'' Sonic is afraid of possums due to the incident with Lectar. He won't go near them and shudders at the thought of them. 'Other Details' *Sonic has a noticable tendacy to fold his right ear, sometimes his left, separate from the other. It is unsure if it's a habit, or something else. *Sonic can speak many languages fluently, it isn't exact how many, but apparently he can speak Spanish, French, and Japanese. (And "baby talk," according to Amy) Sonic and Amy's relationship There are several canons to how Sonic and Amy became a couple, during the confusing stage of STC. This is all of them listed. Even with all of the canons, the main source of this is them getting older, when Amy starts to mature somewhat and be less annoying (in his eyes) and as she gets older, he begins to feel somewhat different about this girl that's bothered him most of his life. In the "current" timeline, Sonic and Amy are potrayed fluffily and passionate to eachother, ridiculously loyal, and kind of emotional. Even so, most of the characters in Sonic the Cat find them creepy at times, since they seem to be very quiet when talking about "them," which probably is just being overly private, but everyone seems to find it eerie and strange. Tails is very worried about them, since Amy has so many kids and tends to get stressed out or angered when talking about that in paticular. He's only worried that they're going to do something they regret, but Sonic and Amy seem to ignore him, atleast until Ace. He also just thinks it's...weird, for obvious reasons. Their daughter, and Sonic's second child, Lavender is kind of obsessed with them being a couple, and probably had a heart attack evey time they had another child. Even though she's only 4 years old, she is extremely interested in them and is kind of equivilant to...how do I put this...what we would call a "sonamy fan." Her half-sister, Kira, often is pressed by her strange obsession, being Sally's daughter, but Lavender sometimes knows she's sensitive about it and tries to stop, but Kira seems to understand her little sister being young and kind of silly and doesn't mind it. Relationships *Tails the Fox-Cat Sonic sees Tails as his best friend, sidekick, and companion. He likes to spend time with him and help him test out projects that Tails works on. Sometimes Sonic gets annoyed by Tails from him acting cowardly or for doing something stupid, but usually forgives him and they go back to being friends. Tails constantly is helping Sonic in his battles with Dr. Eggman. *Knuckles the Cat Knuckles is another of Sonic's best friends. Knuckles an constantly be getting really angry at Sonic and calling him an idiot, but other times they just kid around and have fun. Sonic considers Knuckles a "best frenemy." Like Tails, Knuckles helps out Sonic while fighting Dr. Eggman, but sometimes is too lazy to move anywhere. (Though, sometimes Sonic is lazy with him...) Knuckles spends time with Sonic by practicing fighting with him and doing absolutely nothing. *Amy Rose the Cat The relationship between Sonic and Amy has gone from being very awkward to very close throughout the series. In the beginning, Sonic and Amy's relationship was more like the Canon Sonic, But slowly changed to where he felt different feelings for her. Currently Sonic and Amy are married but they still have a normal friend relationship, but Sonic does love her. In the fanon series Sonic and Amy have 6 kids, Lavender, Valentina, Flash, Tamma, Rose, and Ace. *Cream the Rabbit Sonic doesn't have much of a relationship with Cream, other than she looks up to him and tries to help him whenever she can, but she usually is the one he goes to when he needs to talk to someone or needs advice. Most cats go to her for this reason, because of her helpful personality. Cream is also who helped Sonic realize his feelings for Amy. Trivia *At the beginning of The Stasis in the prologue, Sonia adresses him as and calls himself "Aden" which is most likely to be his name before "Sonic". *He is awfully neurotic. *There apparently was a point in time Sonic had a crush on Pitch. https://twitter.com/fkandfriends/status/345980177798553600 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Phaetonic characters